Playing games
by HighlyFunctioningPsychopath
Summary: Harls is at one of the many Mr. J parties, held by the anonymous Mr.J. Yet tonight is the night she meets the laughing man, the night she learns to let go and play some games ;) lemons, rated M. Harley vs. Joker


**A joker/Harl story, 1st foreplay chapter will update soon with next one enjoy and review. HFP**

I stood alone in the crowded party; I hated things like this so many random people having fake conversations with fake friends talking about how good their fake life was, it was ridiculous. I sipped faster on my rum and coke, downing the rest to try and get through this night.

My eyes stopped and a very pale boy over by the sink who's eyes were raking the people around him. This could be Mr. J, our famous and mysterious host.

No one ever knew who held these parties we only knew one letter J, and so people had started to call them Mr. J's parties. Of course it could be a Ms. J but due to his fancy for strippers and love of dark colours there was a silent agreement of his maleness. I stared at him from behind my hair, hoping he couldn't see me staring at him. And yet as I stared his eyes caught mine and held them.

Our stare lingered until I looked down. Usually I was a confident person yet it wasn't because I was timid that I looked away, it was his green eyes. They danced with fire like his green hair. Green hair wasn't unusual, this was Gotham most people had strange hair it was the evil and sexy as fuck glint in his eye that got me. I swallowed my fear and walked over to this strange man dropping my cup on the way.

He saw me approaching him and let me continue on my way just staring at my hips move as I neared him.

The walked seemed like forever but finally I was beside him. "Why, hello there." He said letting his evil smile take over half of his lips. He was even more beautiful closer up. "Hello." I said gulping down my nervousness and letting my confident side take over. "I saw you staring at me so I thought I would just come over so you could have a closer look." I said looking up at him from behind my lashes.

"Oh really?" he replied with a smirk "and what would be your name darling?"

"Harleen Quinzel." "Such a long name for such a sweet girl." He said. "And so Harls, what do you do in this crazy city of Gotham." His smirk returned. "Are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

I laughed breaking the sexual tension between us. "I wouldn't consider myself either; I'm a psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum." He laughed yet it was different to my laugh, more manic and uncontrolled.

"You're a doctor for the criminally insane." And under his breath he said. "That's ironic." I didn't quite get it but I let it slide.

"And what would you're name be." I said "Jack." He said I reached out my hand and his encircled mine. "Nice you meet you."

My hand tingled with the touch, it was quick but strong as we grasped hands. I gulped and tried to continue the conversation. "And so what do you do Jack?"

Jack like J, maybe this was the Mr. J it would explain his head strongness and the way he held himself, like he owned the place, maybe he did. "I." he laughed at a joke I didn't quite get. "While you subdue the asylum, I create the anarchy."

I smiled gaining my confidence back. "Oh really, you seem quite sure by yourself." "And I should be, I do a lot for myself and a lot for other people, you must live by one rule in life and everyone creates their rule, mine is anarchy, assurance and atrocity."

"Oh really." I didn't quite get what he meant but suddenly I noticed his closeness, we had slowly been drifting towards each other as we had been talking.

"You're standing very close you me, you feel the need to be so close" I ask cocking an eyebrow and letting my evil smile crawl across my face.

"Oh really" his face full of confidence. "Do you like me standing so close." he says stepping closer and biting his lip. Fuck I love when he bit his lip. His hand falls to my hip barely grazing it so that no one else would know but my skin against his fingers tingled.

"I feel like you're skipping the subject."

I suck in a breath as his fingers press against my inner thigh. Fine if he wanted to play that game I'd play that game. My back that had been arched against the counter straightened as I pulled myself up onto the counter top so that I was now the one in the dominant position.

Skipping back in my mind to what we had been talking about was hard with him in between my legs but I was going to win this conversation.

"Well I live by one simple rule, I do what I want, when I want, I do what makes me happy and what quells the boredom, that's my rule to life." I face once playful is now serious. It was a rule I always tried to live by and so far it had left me with no regrets.

He still had his cocky smile on, God I wanted to kiss it off his face. "Oh really what is it that you want to do right now." Is that bait I smell, fine I would take the bait but he was going to make the 1st move. This felt less like a pick up and more like a tennis match and I loved it. The ball was in my court.

"Well right at this second I would like to have your naked body on top of mine."I said in a whispered and casual tone so that the people around us would have no idea what we were talking about.

"Well I guess if that what you want we're going to have to make it happen, since you always get what you want." he whispered this last line in my ear. And with that he walked away and headed out the back. I was in shock for a second until I got the game, casual Harley casual no one can know, not yet anyway.

I hopped off the counter top and grabbed a plastic solo cup, gasping at the cold water that hit my lips. I eyes the crowd and door seeing is anyone else would notice if we went outside. I leaned back mundanely checking the coast and walked toward the back door where he had just left. A gush of cold air reached me and I shivered wrapping my arms around myself.

I continued through the garden, it was fancy, with lavish high bushes and thousands of flowers, all closed over due to the lack of light. I turned my head, searching for him yet failing, where the Fuck was he? He better not have just left me out here by myself to freeze, and as I thought this 2 arms grabbed me and pulled me backwards into a bush. My back hit a wall as Mr J grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, trapping me with his body.

"Did what you want begin something like this?" He said his warm breath making me shiver against the cold as his lips found mine.

 **Please review ad check out my other stuff if you liked this ;) HFP**


End file.
